


LESBIN RIGHTS!

by venusmrsh



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: F/F, LESBIAN RIGHTS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:15:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 34
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23355304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/venusmrsh/pseuds/venusmrsh
Summary: u read the title it’s the same thing
Kudos: 2





	LESBIN RIGHTS!

Beverly Marsh says,

HE/HIM LESBIAN RIGHTS!

THEY/THEM LESBIAN RIGHTS!

HE/THEY LESBIAN RIGHTS!

SHE/THEY LESBIAN RIGHTS!

WHEN I SEE A LESBOPHOBE I FLOOR IT!!!!!!

all the losers support this message <3


End file.
